A Different Side
by Firebenderwolf
Summary: At first glance, Diego may seem a rude saber but it turns out, he has a daughter who he will protect with his life. This is the story of Rea, and her incredible journey through the Ice Age! I suck at summary but story is good! WARNING: WILL CONTAIN TEEN ISSUES!


Diego smiles when he sees Xeal giving Rea a bath,"Daddy!" Rea runs to him and nuzzles his leg,"How's my princess?" The three year old cub pouts,"I'm not a princess. I'm a hunter like Mommy." Xeal comes and nuzzles her mate,"You're my princess,sweetie." He pulls her close when he smells something,"Honey?" Xeal asks him,"Well if it ain't the daddy." Oscar laughs at Diego when Rea hides between Xael's legs,"What do you want?" Diego growls,"Boss wants you." Oscar replies while getting close to Xela,"Leave her alone." Oscar obeys but then looks at Rea,"The humans are here." Just then humans attack and a spear is thrown at Rea but Xeal blocks her,"MOMMA!" Diego looks at the ground heartbroken when Oscar runs away and the humans are starting to corner them,"Come on princess." He grabs Rea in his mouth and runs away from the dead Xeal. They get to a rock cave when Diego puts down the crying Rea,"It's okay,princess." He pulls her closer and waits till she stops crying to nuzzle her,"I love you daddy." She whimpers and Diego sighs.

 _ **4 Years Later**_

The 7 year old Rea stalks her prey when Diego keeps an eye when he smells Soto and the pack,"Rea!" He roars and the prey gets away but she cares more for her dad so she runs to him,"Yes dad?" He pulls her close when Soto arrives with the pack,"If it isn't the proud father." Soto mocks Diego,"What do you want?" "The baby of the human who killed half of our pack." Soto growls when Diego realizes that a fight might set Rea off,"Fine but the my daughter comes or I ain't doing the job." Diego growls at Soto,"Fine but I don't get the baby, your sweet daughter will have to do." Rea was really tempered,she didn't like nobody yelling at her daddy,she can't lose him like she did her mommy. Diego saw this and went to Rea,"Fine. I'll give him to you at Half Peak." He then picks up Rea and walks off. Diego goes towards the camp,"Stay here princess." He hides her on bushes when she falls asleep,"Daddy will be back." He says when he goes with Soto to get the baby when the dogs start barking at Rea who is hissing,"Now!" Diego attacks but then when the mom with baby runs away, Diego runs and grabs Rea then chases the mom,"Dad!" Rea screams when she sees a dog chasing her daddy, Diego runs faster and gets close to the mom but when she jumps off the waterfall, he puts Rea down so he can go to Soto,"I'm fine." Rea keeps chanting to herself while freaking out about her dad when she sees the baby on the stream so she stays put when she sees a mammoth coming toward her,"Who's this?" He picks her with his truck,"Let me go!" She squirms in his grasp when she hears her dad,"It's okay. Where's your mom?" She gets angry,"My mom is dead and when my dad sees you with me, you will be my dinner!" The mammoth puts her down on the ground but when he hears Diego, he picks Rea up and runs away. Diego goes back to where Rea was and roars when he can't find her.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

The Sloth or Sid looks at the cub who has pain in her eyes,"What's wrong?" She turns around and sees the spot where her dad is,"Daddy." Just then they get to a cliff and Sid tries to climb it with the baby so the baby slips but when Manny tries to catch it, an orange blur springs out,"Daddy!" Rea runs to her dad and nuzzles him,"Rea!" He cleans her and she has tears running down her face,"I missed you." Diego licks her head when he sees the mammoth,"Two things: That pink thing is mine." He points to the baby,"And don't you ever take my daughter!" He points to Rea who is finally asleep. They argue when Diego says that he can lead them to the baby's family. He picks Rea up in his mouth and follows the animals but stops when Rea wakes up,"Can I walk?" He puts her down and she stalks Sid who is walking behind them but doesn't see Rea. "ROAR!" She pounces on him but misses by a hair,"Manny!" Sid climbs on the mammoth and Rea walks to Diego,"She is my daughter." She then complains that something is hurting her paw and he sees it's a splinter,"Ow." Sid sees her in pain so comes down and looks at her paw,"Here you go." He pulls the splinter out,"Thank you! Sorry I tried to attack you." He gives her a pet on the head,"I can't hold a grudge." She smiles when Manny offers a ride on his back,"Yes please!" He puts him on her back and Diego keeps an eye on her. She falls asleep on Manny's back,"Why are y'all taking care of her? She's my daughter." Diego asks,"That's what you do in a herd. Herd protects the young."


End file.
